


Test Results

by Marf_Redux



Series: Broken Universe [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU!Katie Holt is present as subject of discussion but has no dialogue, Gen, discussing a facist au, hints of facist leanings in Earth Gov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Matt Holt approaches his father about the test he's been putting the AU!Katie through.
Series: Broken Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481933
Kudos: 3





	Test Results

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Test Result

“So what’s the result of all the tests,” his son asked from where they were watching the alternate version of his daughter struggling with the task he’d given her. “Come on dad all these things you’ve had her doing, your trying to compare her to our Katie, so I want to know the results and why your doing it?”

“I wanted to see if she was as smart as your sister and sadly she does appear to be close to her, just with a different more focused skill set,” He said which based on what they knew about her home world made a lot of sense. “She greatly understands military hardware and tactics but the more exotic less combat oriented fields of knowledge she’s lacking in.” Of course again that made sense since their world the Garrison was as much about exploration as it was combat and Katie had been exposed to various alien sources of knowledge that this Katie would never have studied.”

“Okay, so she’s as smart as our Katie but less well read,” Matt said looking down at her. “Explains why she can’t fix that thing it’s Unilu and completely useless for any kind of combat purposes.” His son then looked at him. “So why all these tests trying to make her frustrated enough she breaks her probation?”

“That would be the best outcome,” he said and saw Matt’s eyes widen. “She’s dangerous and there are far too many people on Earth who would welcome the idea of a strong Earth that didn’t need alien help.” He just wished she would break it, “But sadly she’s too stubborn just like our Katie to give me the satisfaction so sooner or later Earth will demand I either give her more freedom or send her to them and I can’t have her on Earth so I have to learn enough to control any damage she might cause once she’s not under complete supervision.”

“Have these test produces anything you consider good news?” Matt asked with a frown on his face. “I mean I had heard rumors about things on Earth but are they really bad enough that her presence could lead to trouble?”

“Things are far worse than the rumors believe me,” he said thinking about Wade’s black book weapons program that he couldn’t tell his son about. “Their is some good news though based on her reactions while the Earth based technologies on her world were far more advanced they only rival Galra or Altean technologies in our universe so we aren’t so far behind her world that even if the worst happens and she does get taken to Earth that she could tip the balance of power too much.”

“That’s not exactly comforting dad,” Matt said and he privately agreed. “Any idea how their world got so screwed up to begin with?” That was a very good question and one they’d need to answer sooner or later. “Then maybe I should ask her about it maybe she’d tell a version of her big brother?”

“Maybe but not for a while lets let her struggle with the Unilu device for a few more days and then you can show her how to fix it,” he suggested. Figuring it might put her in her place a bit and make her more willing to talk about her world to prop up her ego. The worst part of watching her wasn’t the differences it was the similarities especially the temper it reminded him a great deal of his real daughter.

The End


End file.
